


In the Quiet of Winter Love

by enne_s



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enne_s/pseuds/enne_s
Summary: Fuyuhiko loved Peko, and he would always be grateful to be able to spend many winters with her loving him back.





	In the Quiet of Winter Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift done for the 2017 DR Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr! I've always loved KuzuPeko so I couldn't pass up the chance to make something sweet for them since it was requested... <3 Also merry Christmas and happy holidays!

It had been a party just as you would expect from a class from Hope’s Peak Academy; loud, alcohol ridden, and full of absurd mishaps and follies. While Fuyuhiko had at some point become used to such antics, he still found himself wondering how he found himself in the middle of a room with a crying Mikan, a sloppily singing Mioda, and a giggling Komaeda that clung to Hinata like a bear to a fresh honeycomb. 

He wasn’t going to lie-- he was a bit buzzed himself. Having sat with a few others sipping on spiked punch and whatever other cheap alternatives they all had managed to nab, there was no way he would be that deep into the night still sober. That said, he found himself nowhere near the same point as most of his classmates. 

It was close to midnight and Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but fidget with the hem of his shirt, occasionally reaching up to the folded collar to make sure it hadn’t flipped up weirdly. He and Peko had agreed to head back to the dorms before the clock struck twelve; they had wanted to have time alone together before Christmas...

_ Ah _ ; it was their last Christmas as students of Hope’s Peak Academy. The years had rolled by memories of laughter and pain and both tough times and good… They were years of growth for them, a new life sprouting in his relationship to Peko. Somewhere along the lines, they allowed themselves to forget about being a master, being a tool, being… What they had been since they were born. Long gone were the years of reliance and obedience, instead replaced with years of friendship and closeness and  _ love _ .

“Fuyuhiko? Are you ready to leave?” 

He snapped himself out of his nostalgia, looking at the beautiful young lady standing before him. Right, love. He loved Peko Pekoyama, and there would never be a day he wouldn’t want to stand by her side. 

“Yeah,” he replied with a slight smile. “Let’s ditch this.”

She nodded at him, a small glossy smile matching the faint rosiness painting her cheeks. They made their way over to the front door, weaving through drunk dancing classmates, and grabbed their coats off of the rack by the front door. Fuyuhiko made it a point to take Peko’s and help her into it, trying his best to be careful and make sure her arms got in smoothly before slipping into his own coat and opening the door for her. 

_ God _ , the smile she had on her face as she said her thanks and stepped through the door was enough to make Fuyuhiko’s heart explode. He loved this woman; he really couldn’t say it enough. 

The air was cold and crisp, littered with falling snowflakes and the twinkling from the over the top christmas lights strung up around Sonia’s mansion. A brief wind blew around them, and Fuyuhiko wondered if he should have gotten a car to pick them up instead of having them walk back to the school. It wasn’t far, but the last thing he wanted was to make Peko shiver in the cold on Christmas Eve…

He felt an arm snake around his own and tug softly as he looked up (he had never quite managed to grow taller that Peko, to his own dismay) at the silver haired swordswoman. His cheeks were definitely warm now, and he hoped that she wouldn’t be able to see the flush to his face… Or if she did, that it was more easily passed off as a drunken or cold blush rather than a flustered one.

“Let’s go, Fuyuhiko,” Peko suggested, her voice soft and serene.

This time he was the one to nod as he let Peko walk them forward, their arms linked together and their bodies close and warm.

Fuyuhiko had never been more grateful, more happy, than the day they started dating. He had confessed to her, telling her of his feelings, his adoration, his love for her. To him, she was a human and a friend and someone… Someone more to him than what she ever seemed to think of herself. And somehow, miraculously, he discovered that Peko loved him back. 

They walked in silence mainly, observing the city illuminated by splashes of red and green and making sure to stay safe from the icy patches on the paved sidewalk. Occasionally they spoke of something mundane; an accident from the party, Chisa’s safety lecture before the break, Natsumi and her friends… But eventually they still ended up in a peaceful silence.

Fuyuhiko appreciated this about Peko. He appreciated that they could be together in silence and enjoy each other’s company; that conversation wasn’t required to null awkwardness between them. They clicked in a way that brought him comfort he never truly found in another human before. 

The symbol of Hope’s Peak Academy loomed over them as they found themselves at the entrance of the school, arms still linked and legs just a tad bit too cold for their liking. The snow continued to fall gently, soft on their skin and sticking to their hair and Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but think that,  _ God, Peko is so amazing and that he’s so grateful to have her love him _ .

He heard a light and airy laugh beside him, and he looked up only to find a soft hand wiping his cheek with care.

“You’re covered in so much snow, let’s get inside and warm up,” Peko suggested, withdrawing her hand and slipping it back into her pocket. Fuyuhiko stared up at her wordlessly for a moment, taking in the sight of irises as deep as the richest of wines and lashes kissed by the muses themselves. 

“Peko, can you close your eyes for a moment?”

She looked surprised at his request before quirking a small and trusting smile.

“Of course,” she replied, letting her eyes flutter shut.

Fuyuhiko, hesitantly, withdrew his arm from Peko’s and checked the time on his watch.  _ Still 12 minutes to Christmas… But it never hurt to be just a little bit early _ . 

He reached into his pocket, drawing out a black jewellery box as he stepped behind his girlfriend. Should he have left it in the dorm room and waited for them to return? Sure; but he wanted to do this here, surrounded by the crisp winter air and joy and spirit and beauty. 

He opened up the box, the white gold piece glittering prettily as he took it out and slipped the box back into his pocket. He cursed his own short stature, standing on his toes as he reached around Peko, making sure the pendant of the necklace settled in the front as he shut the necklace’s clasp behind her neck.

He stepped back over so he was facing Peko, watching as her eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times before picking up the pendant, staring at the heart that glimmered in the shine of the streetlights.

“I-I know it’s kind of cheesy,” Fuyuhiko started, looking off to the side and trying to fight off the warmth flooding to his cheeks. “But I figured, maybe, it could be nice…”

The next thing he knew, there were gentle hands cupping his face and gentle lips on his own and  _ oh God his cheeks were burning now _ . Peko slowly pulled back, her eyes shining with adoration as she let her hands fall from his face. 

“Thank you… I love you so much,” she breathed out quietly, and Fuyuhiko swore he was the luckiest man alive.

“I love you too,” he replied as he held out his hand to her.

They walked back to their dorms hand in hand, spending the early morning hours of Christmas together and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Sonia has a mansion by the school because why not?? It's Sonia lol
> 
> Also, if it wasn't obvious, I really adore the idea of Kuzuryuu being head over heels for Peko omg??
> 
> Thank you for reading-- I haven't been too in touch with SDR2 as of late but I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
